Wish You Were Here
by kenihiko
Summary: a piece of 53 smut. sanzo's all alone in a temple room and missing someone who's just down the hall. i don't own them. mature rating for adult content and mild cursing.


Wish You Were Here

I miss you.

I stare out the window at the bright heartless moon, watching as the smoke trails lazily spiral in obscure patterns. God how I miss you this night.

I hate that we are separated. But that's the terms of the temple that we took shelter in for the night. No sneaking around for they have some novice posted at my door to see to my every need as if I were some king or god. And I'll be god dammed if I'm going to give them the satisfaction of that. The only things I need are your strong arms and warm lips on mine. I may not be able to admit it out loud but I miss you when I am apart from you even for a short time.

Even camping out is better than this. We can sneak off for some furious make out time. A touch here, a kiss there is more satisfying then this seemingly endless solitude. I'm even afraid to take things into my own hands so to say. Fearing the little nuisance that's posted outside my door overhear and rush in to ask if I need anything. I believe I would truly die of embarrassment were that to happen.

I startle myself when I realize that I've been caressing a growing hardness in my jeans without even being aware of it. Damn you I miss your sexy self so badly. I end up cursing out loud and as feared the kid throws the door open to see if I'm alright. His face is burning bright as I unleash a string of very un-Sanzo like curses, tears threatening to spill down the flushed cheeks as he turns and rushes out of the room. I feel a touch guilty and call him back to apologize. I explain that my anger wasn't meant for him that it was just a by product of this god forsaken never ending farcical journey. He accepts my words with a true and modest grace. He might actually make a very good high priest with that calm demeanor. It reminds me a little of master's ways. I'll put in a recommendation to the abbot about the boy.

Damn it this is the exact reason I hate staying at temples. There is no way we can have any time to be together. Damn you. My hand has strayed once more. You're in for a hellacious time when I can get a hold of you and drag you to some isolated location. I'll be the one to jump your bones you fucking sexy beast. I leap from the bed in frustration and slam the lock home with a loud click. I can't stand it and give into my traitorous hand. Oh you are so in for it when I can get my hands on you.

Several other fantasy driven distractions force me to repeat that act through the night.

In the morning I'm surrounded by a group of worshiping monks and novices requesting that I lead a service for their edification. I grumble at them to at least allow me to get some coffee into my overly tired body. Hearing the arrival of familiar voices I nod to you all in acknowledgement. I can see the smoldering glimmer in those eyes. It lets me know that your body is on fire as much as mine.

Since I have a gaggle of temple residents nearly all the way around me the only way for the three of you to get through is to pass behind me. I can feel a slow thrumming start to build deep inside when I see you. Goku races through, Hakkai gives me a smile full of pity, and you…you manage to "accidentally" press yourself against me and I can feel the heat from your hand as you sneak a sly grope on my ass. A wispy moan escapes my lips, through clenched teeth as I marvel at your audacity.

When we finally get to eat breakfast I feel your bootless foot slide up my leg. I jump slightly in surprise. Bald heads snap to attention to see if anything is wrong. I glare at you seated across from me. As I'm sipping my second cup of coffee I feel that foot climb higher as you stretch out and tap several times on the once more growing hardness between my legs. My breath hitches and the cue balls pop up once again. I'm sure I'll go up in flames soon.

I nearly throw caution to the wind and say proprietary be damned and drag you off to a hideaway for a de-stressing fast fuck, so great is my need for you. I know your demon senses can pick up on the nature of my desire. Slow leisurely lovemaking can be had later. Right now I just need your forceful thrusts to ease this discomfort. God I've missed you.

Once we finally get back on the road you drive me insane with secretive touches. Soon I'm nearly begging Hakkai to speed up in order to get to the next town quickly.

Said town is reached in astonishing time and we get our rooms. I finally get to have my way with you as I grab your jacket and pull you along to our room. With the door securely locked you push me against the wall and jeans hastily lowered you push into me with little preparation. I welcome the slight sting as I moan in pleasure, my legs wrapped tightly around your mid section. Gentleness later, relief now, my body demands it of you. And your body answers with equal enthusiasm.

We scream out each others names as the climax bursts forth.

You chuckle lightly as we finish our third round of sweet completion.

"Guess you missed me as much as I missed you huh baby?"

I sigh and nod as my head rests on your chest.

"I swear to all the known gods we're avoiding temples in the future." I say quietly as your fingers comb through my hair. "It's a complete pain in the ass to be apart from you love."

I know there is a smile on your face as we drift off to sleep because there is one on mine. I despise missing you.


End file.
